Fred Finds Out
by significantpandas
Summary: This story takes place after 'Breaking Dawn' when Fred from 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' meet the Cullens and finally finds out what happened to Bree...


**If you've read 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner this story'll make alot more sense to you but anyway this is a short story based after 'Breaking Dawn' when Fred meets the Cullens and finds out what happened to Bree.** This my second fanfic. and in my opinion I don't think it's as good as my first but whatever I want your guys' opinions so reveiw! I hope y'all like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer!**

Maybe she couldn't find me. No, it's been months, I can't be that hard to find; she probably just took off with Diego and forgot all about me. I hope she's ok. Maybe I should go back and look for her. Yah, I'll go back to look for her. Her scent will be long gone but if I capture one of the yellow eyes while they're out hunting I can get them to talk. I just have to get back to the apartment and get my things, then I will leave; no chickening out this time.

I put my revulsion on full blast so no one would see me and sprinted to my apartment, making it there within a few seconds. I packed my few belongings into a backpack as fast as I could then slung the bag over my shoulder and started running in the direction I'd seen Bree running in when I last saw her.

I ran for hours, praying I would catch another vampire's scent and it wasn't much longer until my prayer was answered.

There wasn't one but two and as I followed the scent the sound of distant voices came to me. I could make out ten voices… Three more than there should have been… Wait there was a human girl too but why was her scent no where to be found… Maybe these are the wrong vampires… Or maybe she had been killed… Whatever… I could make out the scents of eight vampires and two other scents; one of which was disgusting and the other was pleasant but not appealing to me as food… What the hell.

The voices were now closer than I expected and a scent was very close… Oh shit! I started to turn around but slender hands grabbed me and held me still. I put more effort into my repelling but it didn't seem to effect her so I tried ripping out of her grasp but she was stronger than me… A new born. Shit. Shit! SHIT!

"Why are you here?" she hissed in my ear as three over vampires came out of hiding and looked at me, only to look like they were going to barf then turn away. She seemed to notice this and a moment later the vampire that was holding said, "It's alright guys, you can look now." They hesitated then looked up at me again and came closer… How'd she do that! They shouldn't be able to look at me! None of them should!

The three vampires that hadn't been able to look at me at first were glaring at me, waiting for me to answer the question whoever was holding me had asked. But I kept quiet and glared right back, sizing them up. The one to the far right was around six feet, had bronze hair, and was fairly muscular and to my left was another fairly tall guy but he was immensely muscular(It was ridiculous!) and had short dark hair. Right in front of me was a petite, pixie like girl with short black hair that stuck out in every direction. I couldn't see the one behind me but I knew she was a girl as well and I had no doubt that her eyes were fading to the yellow that these other ones' eyes are.

"Answer," the muscular guy growled.

"What happened to the new born army that attacked you?" I growled back and the girl behind me tightened her grip on my arms.

"They were all destroyed… Is your name Fred?" the bronze haired guy asked, his cold face softening.

"How-?" I paused then growled again, "You're the mind reader aren't you?"

"I am but that isn't how I know your name. Bella let go of him, he won't hurt us. He just wants answers." The person holding me squeezed my arm, warning me, then let go and walked toward the mind reader.

She was a fairly small woman with dark hair that had a tinge of red in them. Her eyes were also dark orange. She was very beautiful even for a vampire. The mind reader started to growl but cut himself off and took a deep breath then looked at me and said, "I know why you are here and I'm sorry to say that we can not help you. Bree was killed by the Volturi. We tried to help her but they wouldn't here of it. Our family killed the rest of the new borns. I am sorry about Bree but I will tell you that she cared about you. She asked me to be nice to you and I know you are a good person. If there's anything we can do for you please ask." He looked truly sorry and I found myself believing him. These people the Volturi deserved to die. His eyes turned dangerous and he said, "Don't even think about it Fred. The Volturi are a very powerful that live in Volterra, Italy and only come out of hiding when necessary but would kill you without thinking twice. Even with your gift they could kill you easily." I just nodded.

"Thank you for your time and I will keep your offer in mind but for now I'm just going to leave." I didn't look back and once I was far enough away I let my thoughts go to what I was going to do. Volterra, Italy. These people will pay.


End file.
